Bansha
Blade Master Bansha is a secondary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a ghost freed from the Cursed Realm by Morro to help free The Preeminent. One of the few female prisoners of the Cursed Realm, Bansha is a ghost sorceress with the power to mind meld and take over someone's body from a distant location, which proves to be a large advantage upon her arrival in Ninjago. She can also scream so loudly that she shatters eardrums and causes other forms of destruction, such as avalanches. She proves to be a formidable and relentless adversary against the Ninja. History Bansha was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. The Temple on Haunted Hill Bansha was summoned by Morro ( with the armour of Azure) from the Cursed Realm to aid him in his quest to find the tomb. They soon discovered that the next clue was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed by scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya and Ronin ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoul Tar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-a-Boo Together with Morro and her comrades, Bansha ascended the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye so that Morro could obtain the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom. They soon discovered the Ninja pursuing them in the Fire Mech, Earth Mech, Electro Mech, and Titan Mech. Using her sonic scream, she brought down an avalanche and succeeded in getting rid of the first three mechs, but the Ninja managed to pursue with the final one. They then engaged Bansha and her fellow ghosts in battle, and managed to get past them and enter Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come She and Soul Archer eventually met up with Morro. While their leader sulked on his failure, Bansha contacted Fenwick, claiming that he would be spared from The Preeminent's wrath if he let them into the Cloud Kingdom and gave them the Sword of Sanctuary. The Crooked Path At the request of Morro, Bansha contacts Ronin telepathically and orders him to hand over the sword in exchange for clearing his curse. When the thief arrived, Bansha and Soul Archer stood guard over their leader and laughed at Ronin when he called the Ninja his "friends." Grave Danger While on the boat along with Soul Archer, they ambush Sensei Wu, Nya, and Misako and also, she manages to possess Misako for a short period of time. Curse World - Part I When Zane freezes her, Bansha manages to break free of the ice and she fights Zane. Ninjago.com description Bansha is a female Ghost Sorceress with the power to mind meld and take over someone's body from a distant location. She can also scream so loudly that she shatters eardrums and cause other destruction, such as avalanches. Trivia * She is a reference to a banshee, a female spirit in Irish mythology. * Bansha is the fourth female minifigure to be physically released, the first three being Nya, Skylor, and P.I.X.A.L.. * She is also the third female antagonist in the series, and the first female antagonist to appear as a physical minifigure. (P.I.X.A.L. was only a temporary antagonist and Skylor defected to the side of the Ninja, while Bansha is an antagonist in all of her appearances). * Bansha has powers the other ghosts do not, such as Mental Dialogue and Remote Possession; showcased in Kingdom Come and Grave Danger. Appearances * 70731 Jay Walker One (Ghost tail) * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Legs) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (Ghost tail) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Grave Danger" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II" Gallery Bansha.png|Bansha's minifigure Bansha2.png|In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu MorroTeam.png Wrayth53.png Soul51.png JayBansha.png|In a set commercial BanshaCGILegs.png|Bansha with Legs CGI 4Ghosts.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Villains Category:Characters turned into a ghost Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Ghost Category:Evil Category:Morro's Army Category:Magic